Army Public School, Dhaula Kuan
The Army Public School, Dhaula Kuan (TAPS) is a public school located at Delhi, India. It is operated under Indian Army supervision under the aegis of Indian Army welfare Education society (AWES). It is the flagship school of the chain of Indian Army Public Schools. History It was called Defense Services Public School and had a strength of 21 children and two teachers. By July 1959, the classes extended up to VIII and July 1961, it was upgraded to class XI with 600 children and 32 faculty members. The school shifted to its present campus on Upper Ridge Road, since renamed Vandemataram Marg, in 1970. In July 1976 the school got its present name, Army Public School. It has since been affiliated to CBSE New Delhi & Directorate of Education, Delhi. A humble initiative in 1953 has transformed into a giant leap today. From a small beginning of 21 children, the number of students in the school has gradually increased from 1500 in 1976 to nearly 5000 currently. Structure The school has an area of over , which includes a number of sports grounds. The school has four wings and an auditorium: * Main Block (Secondary Wing - class VI to X) * Malhotra Block (Senior Secondary Wing - class XI and XII) * Primary Wing (Class I to V) * Activity Wing (activity rooms, computer lab, MI room) * Raina auditorium The school has three cafeterias, a children's science park, and a hostel for boys known as Ridgewood Hostel which is quite famous in the south campus for its unity and strength. It has six basketball courts, two football fields, one hockey field, two tennis courts, two volleyball courts, a huge slide, a gym, and a bank. Magazines and publications Students publish an annual magazine called Aviral. It contains articles on various school events of the past year, literary works from students of all standards and achievements, and accolades received by students and school staff in the past year. Every year the passing batch is given a full page spread where the students share the content about themselves and the teachers. The name Record was changed to Aviral in 2004. The school publishes a number of newsletters every year and also contributes to newspapers and other magazines in India. Notable alumni The students and alumni of the school are referred to as "Tapsites". * Ritu Beri, designer * Chetan Bhagat, author * Abha Dawesar, author * Bhanu Sachdeva, 1998 Arjuna Award Winner * Mini Menon, author * Manpreet Brar, model, Miss India runner-up, 1995 * Sunil Chettri, Indian football player and National Team Captain * Robin K. Dhowan, former Chief of Naval staff (Retd.) * Neha Dhupia, actress * Manisha Koirala, actress * Shiney Ahuja, actor * Shonali Nagrani, actress * Rahul Kanwal, Executive Director of India Today * Anuj Nayyar, war hero and Mahavir Chakra awardee * Vivek Gupta, war hero and Mahavir Chakra awardee * Vijayant Thapar, war hero and Vir Chakra awardee * Gautam Rode, actor * Nishit Saran, gay rights activist * Suparno Satpathy, socio-political-cultural leader * Harbhajan Singh, cricketer * Rakul Preet Singh, actress * Rannvijay Singh, TV anchor and MTV VJ * Ira Singhal, IAS topper (2015) See also *Army Public Schools External links * Category:Schools in Delhi Category:Army Public School Category:1953 establishments in India